ASCENDING JUSTICE
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Two American friends travel to Japan to get the SAO game that won't come out for another year in their own country. Follow Megan and LeRoy on their adventures as they link into Sword Art Online and realize that they are trapped in the game until someone beats the game. Main characters are based on my friend and myself. Please read and enjoy.


Hi everyone, I know... Another story right? Well I actually didn't write any part of this one. This is my friend LeRoy's story and i'm just editing and uploading the story since he doesn't want to create a fanfic profile.

It will be slow in the beginning but that is because LeRoy want's to make the beginning more about the characters and getting to know them more.

Please Read and Review. It would help both LeRoy and myself to get this story going.

* * *

The store's sliding doors opened, and I walk out into the early morning breeze. I had a grocery bag in my hand containing a game which my friend and I had dying to play since the very first teaser trailer was released, the game: Sword Art Online or better known as SAO.

_'Speaking of which, where is my friend? She was just here a second ago,'_ I thought to myself as a forceful slap hit me in the back of the head.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" I asked in a painful tone, as my friend came into view.

"You didn't wait for me." She clearly enjoys hitting me; she always has long as I have known her.

"Aren't you sick of hitting me yet, Megan?" I asked her as I was rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh Mitch, you know you enjoy it," she said with a devilish smile as we started walking back to the two bed room hotel. "AND..." she empathized it pretty clearly, "we sat in the street for 3 days to be first in line."

"Hey you wanted to get the game too! And plus look at the line." We reached the end of the block and noted to myself that I'm glad we did because the line went on for miles.

"True, but we came all the way to Japan to get it."

"Well of course we did, they don't plan on releasing it in the US for another 6 months to a year."

"Well still…! My ass hurts and it's all your fault." Megan said before realizing she shouldn't have said it that way. I burst out laughing as we were just arriving at the hotel. "Shut up you Pervert!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! After all I did '_corrupt_' you." I said with a giant smile on my face and I also used finger quotations on the word corrupt. Megan swiped the room key and we both entered our hotel room. As we were entering Megan tossed her grocery sack on the desk in the center of the room. "You did and you know it LeRoy."

"Ya I know," I said still with a smile on my face, "and why do you like calling me by my first name? Everyone else calls me by my middle name."

"Because its way cooler than Mitchy Bitchy."

While I gave her playful scowl, I said, "Don't call me that, and the server doesn't start up for another 3 hours. Let's take a cat nap while we still can."

"Ya but we should get up a littler earlier than that so we can get some food in use."

"Good idea and that way we can log out later rather than sooner."

I woke up to the extremely annoying alarm which was going off right next to me. I hit the snooze button and rolled over. As I did, I realized what I was waking up for, but Megan beat me to the punch. She jumped from her bed to mine; landing on top of me.

"Wake up LeRoy!" she yelled in my ear.

"I am up, get off!" I also yelled but in a more surprised tone.

"Don't yell at me," she said while getting off. Next thing I knew, I was getting smacked upside the head.

"Ow, god stop that it hurts!" I blurt out in pain. Her eye brows lower into a playful yet scary scowl; she slaps me again except softer this time, thank god.

"Well hurry and get up so we can get the free complementary lunch," Megan said, while she put a hand on her belly. She was clearly hungry.

As we arrived, I noticed that they were mostly serving Sushi. I thought, _'Damn I'm going to starve. I am not a fish and octopus type of guy.'_

Megan, seeing the glum look on my face, asked, "What, don't you like seafood?"

"God no! Well I like crab, lobster, tuna, and shrimp; that's about it." I clearly said the first part too loud; because everyone there looked our way. I think they didn't understand me but who knows who might know English.

Since it was a serve yourself buffet, Megan and I grabbed a tray and started down the line. Megan was in head of me. Her eyes were popping out of her head. She was clearly going to over eat. By the time we were done grabbing our food, we found a table and sat down. I had one plate full. There were only two different items on my plate; Crab legs and very dry yet still yummy chicken nuggets. Megan on the other hand had two full plates of Misc. Sushi rolls.

Megan broke the silence at the table. "So what will you name your avatar?"

"Umm, I don't know. What do you think I should name it?"

"How about LeRoy? Its only released in Japan so I doubt there's another person named LeRoy."

"True but it's a VMMORPG, key part being RPG you should name it something else to be that Avatar; to live a different life. Wow. I just went complete nerd there."

"Ya you did, well anyways I think I'll go with, hmmm, Hikami if it isn't taken."

"Oh shit, we have 5 minutes. Hurry and shovel down the rest of your food."

"Alright the games are in and systems hooked in. Damn I'm kinda a nervous"

"Ya, me to. Well look for Hikami near the south entrance of the city."

"Alright I will Megan, cya on the other side."


End file.
